"Lost in Donation"
'"Lost in Donation" '''is the nineteenth/twentieth episode in the second season, making it the twenty-ninth/thirtieth episode in the series. It aired on December 7, 2018. Summary A frustrated Archer Queen donates away her best (but most difficult) Archer. When the Archer is kidnapped mid-donation, only the Archer Queen can bring her back. Plot While all the archers are sleeping, there is one archer who is doing exercise. After the Archer Queen wakes the rest up for training, the archer simply walks out normally while the other archers walk tiredly. While training, all the archers fail to hit any target, while one archer hits with the arrows of other archers at the target and at flying target. When the Archer Queen asks for her name, she says her name is Jenny. Then the Queen scolds her for becoming selfish and not to interfere with other's training but Jenny ignores her and wipes her mud on the Queen's robe. Next, at the Town Hall Grill, the Queen and Barbarian King chat about Jenny when they find out about a village with loot to get. They "sound" the battle horn. When the archers and barbarians went to attack the base, she ditches the group and single handedly clears the defences and wins the battle. After the battle, the Archer Queen scolds her again for putting herself and others in danger, but she just ignores her and again washes her sweat with her robe. At the clan meeting, a member requests for the Giant, Barbarians and P.E.K.K.A., but the Archer Queen gives Jenny and other troops for donation. So, after she sells her, the town says no back-sees and sends her off. She yells at the village and says they are bad without her. She goes on the Donation Train with a Giant who talks a lot and a couple of other troops. But during their ride, Hog Riders show up and hijack all the troops. When Jenny wakes up she found that she was in the village in which she destroyed in previous battle. The Queen finds out she was stolen and goes to the village when she realizes he needs to bust her out to give to the Archer Queen for donation, or they will be kicked from the clan. The Barbarian King of that base demands the ransom of one billion coins in exchange of troops. The Queen denies the offer, so the King comes with an idea of giving 40 goblins instead but they were denied at clan meeting. After that, Jenny was imprisoned for her reckless behavior with other troops. She looks at a skeleton in the cage and it comes alive and introduces himself. They begin to talk. After some time, while talking to herself she realizes that she was wrong about becoming selfless and only with others she can become best. After hearing that, the skeleton shows her passage that he never used to escape. When the Archer Queen came to attack base, she crosses the defenses simply and bumps into Jenny outside. They began to fight but realize that they are on same page. But when the Barbarian King wakes up from the ruckus between them, he orders to attack. However, together they defeat all the troops. The Barbarian King was left, and he offered his desert so the archers left him. But after he comes to slash her once more, Jenny fires him away with a Mortar. When the Archer Queen and Jenny returned to the village, she realizes Jenny still needs to be donated. However, they had an idea. Jenny offered the Archer Queen in need of donation to take her goblins, and after the Queen denies it, Jenny reveals that they can "fly". In the end, they start to fall, so the two run away, leaving the other Archer Queen with the goblins on top of her. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * Mark Fite * Tress MacNeille Trivia To be added! Goofs / Errors * If the entrance/exit was right next to Jenny as Sofia left the village, it is unknown why she couldn't just escape after hearing Sofia say that she was good and feeling bad about herself. It is also unknown why Jenny couldn't just yell out Sofia's name after hearing her talk nicely about her and both escaped. *Sigmund is seen chained to the wall when first met by Jenny, but after he opens a secret passageway for Jenny to escape, the chain is absent. *At the 12-minute mark of the video, at one shot, the archer queen has a long-sleeved shirt, while a few seconds later, she has a short sleeve shirt again. References * The title might be a reference to the 2003 movie ''Lost in Translation, or to other similar movies like Lost in London. * Clantasia, a clan seen in this episode, is a reference to Disney's Fantasia. * The Bowling Stones, another clan seen, is a reference to the band, The Rolling Stones. * The clan, ThePoisonsBackInTown, is a reference to the song The Boys Are Back In Town. It is ironically shown after the clan's Grand Warden announced that donating Poison Spells was officially lame. * The clan, Clantastic4, is a reference to The Fantastic Four. Continuity * The goblins that try to be something they're not is like the troops in "Donny and the Spell Factory". Gallery Main Article: "Lost in Donation"/Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2018